


Taking Flight

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Hot shot Shiro, Lance definitely is pining though, Lance is 25, Lance teaches the specialists, M/M, No Smut, Shiro's 18, instructor Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Age swap Flight Instructor Lance with Rising Star Hotshot Shiro. ~Shance prompt from wireslide (on Tumblr)





	Taking Flight

“UUUuuuggghh!!”  Lance threw his bag down in the teacher’s lounge.  He had just come out of a meeting with Iverson. Normally, the meetings aren’t so bad:  he gets reviewed about how the highest level of cadets he’s training are doing, gets told how he needs to improve his teachings, or just have Iverson kick back and complain about the cadets coming in fresh out of high school.

Hunk, the wonderful being he is, could tell there was something different about this one and brought over some fresh baked cookies.  “What happened? Iverson talk about that Kogane guy that’s always trying to sneak into the advance classes again?”

Lance sighed deeply, taking a cookie from the plate.  He took a bite as he thought about the meeting. Swallowing, he said “No, not him again.  Luckily, I won’t be teaching him for a few more years, the troublemaker. No. One of his classmates is apparently _so good_ that Iverson is moving him to my course.  This kid is just out of high school! I’m teaching fourth and fifth year pilots!   _And_ I have to get him caught up with one-on-one classes.  So all my free evenings after dinner for the next month or so are gone.”

Hunk shrugged, chewing on his own cookie.  “Maybe he really is that good? I mean, you are.”

“ _Were_ ,” Lance corrected.  “Remember: Those who can’t do teach.  I now teach.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not good.  You can still fly circles around these kids.  And you’re not much older than them. What, seven, eight years?”

Lance rolled his eyes.  Of course he could fly circles around anyone in the program.  Well, except for Kogane. He’s the only cadet who could give him a run for his money.  But Iverson still didn’t move him up to the specialized advance course that Lance taught.

“Tonight’s gonna be the first night I meet him one-on-one, so hopefully I’ll see what Iverson sees in him.  We’re meeting at 7 in the simulators.” Lance stood up and grabbed another cookie. “Wish me luck?”

Hunk raised a fist to bump Lance’s as Lance walked out the door, heading to his next class.  Two more until dinner, then a session at the flight simulators with this mystery kid.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Lance had enjoyed his dinner.  It wasn’t anything special, just a grilled cuban sandwich that the school made.  But it was his last meal before he had to dedicate late nights to this newbie, and even later nights for grading.  There go his weekends. He made his way across the base to where the flight simulators were, swiping his card to get in.  He was only 15 minutes early, but he did have to prep for whomever this kid was that Iverson was going on about. He intentionally put in the hardest flight program he taught, that only he has finished.   _That’ll teach Iverson to put a fresh cadet in my course._

Lance decided he would start on some paperwork he had been putting off, as he still had five minutes before Newbie came in.  He sighed walking into the office. It’s not that he didn’t like teaching-he loved it. He just made sure his students _deserved_ to be in his class, that they would work hard and had a record of hard work behind them.  This kid only had his high school transcripts and maybe three months at the Garrison. Lance opened the file Iverson had sent him, looking to see who he was expecting.   _Shirogane, Takashi.  Hmm… Straight A’s in high school.  Straight A’s so far here at the Garrison.  What makes him so special?_  He clicked on the Notes section, seeing if he had any notable recommendations that would make Iverson bend over this far.   _Nothing other than that he’s been logging flight hours in sims since he was 10._

Lance tossed the tablet away from him, shaking his head.  There’s got to be something he’s missing. Leaning back in his chair, he heard the doors to the hanger swish open.  Iverson’s voice was the next thing he heard.

“McClain!  Where are you!”

Lance rolled his eyes, and grabbed his tablet again.  “In here sir. Just finishing some paperwork.”

He walked out of the office, eyes glued to his device.  Iverson cleared his throat. “This is Shirogane,” he said, gesturing to the man standing slightly behind him.  “He is to be moved to your class immediately.”

Lance’s mouth went dry.   _Yeah, I’d bend over for that._  Standing a few inches taller than him (and almost a foot wider at the shoulders) was Takashi Shirogane.  Black hair, save for the white bangs that couldn’t be in regulation and a jawline chiseled from marble, Lance couldn’t help but stare.  He barely noticed the scar on his face--it just made him that much more handsome. It was really too bad he was in that ugly orange Garrison issued uniform.  He cleared his throat. “Yup. Yeah, um. Hi. I’m McClain, the Specialists Instructor.” He reached out to shake the cadet’s hand, trying to cover his panic.  He was slightly surprised when a metal arm shook back.

“Please, call me Shiro.”

Lance’s brain tried short circuiting.  Shaking his head slightly, he turned to Iverson.  “Sorry Commander, but if he’s gonna be moved to my class, I’m gonna need to do an evaluation.”

Lance cleared his throat and walked towards the simulator he set up for Shiro.  He distantly heard the hanger’s door shutting as Iverson left as he shooed Shiro into the simulator.

“Just so you know,” Lance said, preening. “I’m the only one who’s ever passed this simulation.  Most of my top pilots barely get 80% completion.” He shot Shiro a look, arching an eyebrow. “Let’s see what you can do.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Thirty minutes later, Lance was eating his words.  Sure, Shiro crashed the ship, but he got a 94% completion.  Even Kogane didn’t get that high.

He watched as Shiro sat back, huffing in anger.  Shiro crossed his arms, muttering “I should have turned left.  I knew I should have but I didn’t listen to my gut. Fuck.”

Lance turned wide eyed to the young cadet.  “Holy crow. I see why you’re in my class now.”  He leaned against the simulator’s control panel, taking out his tablet.  “I’ll see you on Monday, 0800. If there’s anything you need help with between now and then, just message me.”  He sent a short message to Shiro’s tablet, waiting for Shiro to pull his out to make sure he got it.

“I look forward to it, sir,” Shiro said, standing and moving to exit the simulator.  “See you Monday.”

Shiro smiled, effectively killing Lance.   _Shit.  This is going to be a long semester._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of 5 Shance prompts I got last week. I'm working slowly through them! But hey, you're always welcome to come talk VLD with me on [Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/), or send me prompts. :)


End file.
